A Suite Escape
by gayfic33
Summary: Campbell is horny, lonely, and angry when he bumps into Shawn Mendes on an elevator


Campbell's parents were nice enough to put him up in a suite of his own while their house was being remodeled. They hadn't done much for him ever since he got in trouble at school. And because of that, he hadn't been able to get with anyone either. He was a pariah at school, everyone hated him. He spent most of his days in his suite, jerking off and watching TV.

For all of this time he had the top floor to himself, very few could afford the suites on this floor. It wasn't until last night when he heard people going into the room next to him. He didn't get to the door in time to sneak a look. But last night he also heard something. The wall directly behind his living room was the bedroom of the other suite. At first, he could hear some muffled noises. But the noises got louder. Quickly he began to realize it was moaning. He heard the moaning get louder and louder. At some point, ten minutes in, the moan becomes a scream with a gentle decline in volume. Campbell recognized that noise from anywhere. The person next door was masturbating.

The next morning Campbell woke up to Shawn Mendes music playing in the suite next door. It was Shawn Mended song after Shawn Mendes song. Campbell was starting to get annoyed, but that was before he realized the music sounded different. He heard the music stop constantly and some guy speaking, then the music started back up. And it didn't sound like it was coming from speakers… it was live? Confused, Campbell went outside his room and downstairs to flirt with the front desk girl.

"Hey." Campbell walks up to the front desk to see one guy. "Is Ashley or Elizabeth or Becky here?"

"I'm sorry, no. But I can help you with anything you need."

"Okay... " Campbell licks his lips and smiles. "I'm in suite 101 and was wondering…" Campbell slid his hand on the man's hand. "If you could let me know who is staying in the suite next to me?" He flashes that smirk that has always gotten him everything.

"Sorry." The man moves his hand back to him. "We can't do that here."

"Come on…" Campbell looks at his name tag.

"Mark. I'm in your Biology class."

"Oh…" Campbell rethinks his strategy. "Well maybe you would like to come up to my room and we can study a little."

"Wow, you're desperate." That shocks Campbell. "Now that everyone on campus hates you, you've become quite desperate… and it's so not attractive." Mark turns around and goes in the back room.

"Damn." Campbell is pissed as he walks to the elevators.

Walking into the elevator, Campbell doesn't care for one second about those around him and just presses the elevator button for the top floor. It isn't until he sees the person next to him wearing very expensive shoes that even his parents won't buy him. He looks up, the man's suit pants just as expensive and fitting. He notices the man's beautifully tailored suit. But then it all hits Campbell when see's the man's face.

"Shawn Mendes." Campbell blurts out as he sees Shawn on his phone.

"Hey."

"I'm… I'm…" Campbell can't stop looking at Shawn's long and beautiful curly locks.

"I see you're going up to the top floor too. You must be my neighbor." His voice is like silk to Campbell's ears.

"Um… yeah… I'm Campbell."

"Hi, Campbell. I'm guessing you know who I am?" Campbell was forcing himself to try and act normal.

"Who hasn't?" Campbell blurts out.

The elevator stops and the doors open.

"Could you sign my… shoes?" Campbell couldn't think of anything else at the moment.

"Sure."

"Oh… the ones in my room."

"Yeah. Of course." Campbell begins walking, Shawn following next to him.

Campbell opens his room door and walks in, Shawn right behind him. Campbell is trying everything to act normal, which is making him walk a little off and breathe faster than normal.

"Here." Campbell grabs the shoes by the door and a marker off the table.

"To Campbell… my new neighbor." Shawn says as he writes it on the shoe and signs it.

"Thanks." Campbell smiles.

"No problem." Shawn smiles back.

At that moment, as their eyes meet, Campbell feels something between the two of them. His gut is saying to curl up into a ball, but rest of his body is saying go for it, because this may be his only chance. Campbell moves forwards and for just a second their lips meet. That is, before Shawn steps back, his back against the door.

"Oh… I'm sorry Campbell but I'm not gay."

In this moment something snaps in Campbell. With the culmination of his ridicule at school, someone as pathetic as Mark rejecting him, and this rejection from Shawn, Campbell can't take it anymore. Campbell a napkin off the table from his room service and shoves it into Shawn's mouth. He doesn't waste a second before punching Shawn hard in the gut, Shawn bending over. With Shawn in pain, Campbell locks the door and pushes him over through his bedroom doors. He throws Shawn onto the bed. He gets on top of Shawn, who is starting to relax and punches him in the gut two more times, putting him back in a fetal position. Campbell runs into the bathroom and grabs a couple of towels. As he runs back into the room he sees Shawn at the bedroom door and running towards the front door. Campbell runs at him and pins him against the door.

"Shawn," Campbell says as he squishes Shawn's face against the door, running one hand through his hair. "Just have fun. No one's ever regretted being with me." Campbell grabs Shawn by the hair, pulling on it so hard that Shawn is wincing in pain.

Shawn tries to weakly elbow Campbell in the gut, but Campbell grabs his elbow and bends it back.

"Stop it, Shawn." Campbell sounds very disappointed.

Campbell then throws Shawn back onto the bed. Campbell quickly ties both of Shawn's arms to the bed. Relaxed now, Campbell walks into the bathroom and begins going through drawers. Shawn can hear from the other room things being thrown around. Campbell walks back in a minute later with a wet towel in his hand.

"It's time for you to calm down now." Campbell smothers the towel over Shawn's face, holding it there for a while, waiting for Shawn's body to completely relax. "I do love chloroform."

Campbell walks down to the end of the bed and looks at how peaceful Shawn is.

"You're so lucky," Campbell smirks as he goes down to his knees, Shawn's shoes right in front of his face.

Campbell begins sliding Shawn's shoes off.

"Perfect. My size." Campbell places the shoes on the floor.

He slides Shawn's socks off slowly, enjoying every second of it. He looks at the balls of Shawn's feet, admiring how smooth they are. He leans forward and begins looking Shawn's feet, sliding up as he takes off more of the sock. With the socks off, Campbell takes Shawn's big toe into his mouth. He begins sucking on it lightly. He then slides Shawn's entire foot into his mouth, suctioning his lips around his. Campbell moans as his tongues slide through Shawn's toes.

Campbell takes Shawn's foot out of his mouth and does the same thing to the other foot. When done, Campbell stands up and looks at Shawn. He just stands there for a full minute, starring at the everything. Campbell then leans onto the bed and kindly takes Shawn's belt off, sliding it off and rolling it up, placing it on the table. He slowly begins taking Shawn's pants and boxers down, admiring every inch of Shawn's body. After Campbell neatly folds and places Shawn's pants and boxers on the table, Campbell begins undoing his owns pants. However, Campbell just throws his pants on the floor. He rips his shirt off without even thinking, buttons flying everywhere.

"Oh, Shawn… get ready for the best moment in your life… only if you could remember it." Campbell laughs at his own joke before stepping on the bed and moving on top of Shawn's body. "This might hurt a little… once you wake up of course." Yet again Campbell laughs.

Immediately after, he separates Shawn's legs and pulls his butt up slightly, aligning his penis with Shawn's hole. Campbell doesn't waste a second as he shoves his penis into Shawn. He goes from 0 to 100, going as fast as he's ever gone before. As his body thrusts in and out, Campbell doesn't stop looking at Shawn's face. He admires every inch of that beautiful face. He takes note of every crease, freckle, and strand of hair.

It's been so long since Campbell has done this with an actual person that he didn't expect how short he could last. It wasn't even a minute when Campbell begins to cum into Shawn's ass.

"YES!" Campbell shouts during his three-second climax.

Campbell slides himself out of Shawn and runs both his hands through his hair.

"Damn I'm good." Campbell is impressed with himself.

But then he looks down at his penis, which is covered in blood and shit.

"Damn!" Campbell is pretty angry as he slides up the bed and up to Shawn's face. "Clean this off!" He shouts before taking the napkin out of Shawn's mouth and shoving his penis in.

With one hand, Campbell holds his penis, the other he uses to move Shawn's mouth and lips. With Shawn's mouth, Campbell cleans off his penis until it's shiny again.

"Don't worry Shawn, we're not done yet." Campbell jumps off the bed and goes back down to Shawn's feet.

He just stands there, looking at Shawn, as he grabs his own penis and begins jerking off. Though he didn't last very long, from all his practice Campbell could masturbate a dozen times a day, sometimes three times in a row.

"Oh…" Campbell moans as he jerks himself off.

With his non-dominate hand, Campbell grabs Shawn's toes, massaging them. He turns around, slowing down his masturbation, and lightly slides Shawn's toes into his ass. He doesn't put them in deep, but far enough to feel a slight bit of pain. This combination of pain and pleasure brings Campbell to a sense of euphoria he's never felt before. He can feel himself ready to explode a couple of minutes later. He stands up and turns towards Shawn. Just then his penis explodes, cum shooting out. Campbell aims at Shawn's feet. As cum flings onto Shawn's feet, Campbell loses control for a quick second some flings up Shawn's body and onto his penis.

Once done, Campbell leans down and begins sucking and licking on Shawn's feet. He licks and sucks on them until every bit of cum is off them.

"Damn I taste good." It tasted like chocolate.

Campbell slides up licks Shawn's legs, taking up every bit of cum he flung at him. He works his way up until he reaches Shawn's penis, where a line of cum is going straight up his shaft. Just as Campbell's tongue touches Shawn's shaft, Shawn's eyes slowly open and his body begins to flail in fear.

"What the…" Shawn begins to shout, but before he can finish his sentence, Campbell grabs the chloroform covered towel off the side table and covers Shawn's mouth.

With Shawn slowly going back to sleep, his penis begins to rise just as slowly. With one hand putting Shawn back to sleep, Campbell takes his penis into his mouth. Campbell looks up at Shawn, their eyes meeting. For the last few seconds that Shawn is awake, Campbell sees the tiniest of sparks in his eyes. Whether it was a spark of anger or joy… he may never know. But right now Campbell was taking it as a sign to continue. Which he did.


End file.
